


Liebe

by carolss



Category: The Chronicles of Chrestomanci - Diana Wynne Jones
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, M/M, Polyamory Negotiations, Underage Drinking
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 20:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Aquela não era a primeira vez que Mellie tinha chegado em seu dormitório e encontrado Christopher lá.





	Liebe

Aquela não era a primeira vez que Mellie tinha chegado em seu dormitório e encontrado Christopher lá. Ele se teletransportava para o novo colégio interno onde ela estava estudando frequentemente após discutir com Gabriel ou simplesmente quando ele estava entediado. Mas ele nunca havia aparecido naquele estado. Naquela noite ela tinha ficado até tarde no dormitório de uma das suas colegas estudando para um teste que ocorreria no dia seguinte e quando ela voltou Christopher estava esperando por ela, no escuro sentado no chão. Ele estava meio bêbado, e ao contrario das outras vezes que Mellie tinha visto Christopher inebriado ele não estava rindo como um idiota ou tentando se amostrar fazendo algo ridículo, ele parecia triste, mais do que isso ele parecia culpado.

“Olá Christopher. Posso saber o motivo da visita ?” ela disse fingindo que não havia nada estranho sobre aquela situação.

“Eu senti a sua falta hoje Deusa”

“Foi um dia triste ?”

“Não, o dia foi o máximo. Gabriel foi chamado pra uma emergência o que me deixou com a tarde livre, e eu convenci Conrad a roubar um pouco do vinho e nós fomos nessa cachoeira nos limites da cidade, e quando anoiteceu eu fiz fogos de artifícios aparecerem no céu”

“Soa divertido”

“Foi. E quando nós estávamos vendo as luzes explodindo no céu eu beijei ele”

O mundo pareceu parar por um tempo após Christopher dizer isso. Talvez fosse um pouquinho de magia. Talvez fosse apenas ele e ela, o silêncio e os sentimentos que ela não queria articular.

"Oh" ela disse.

"Isso é tudo que você vai dizer ?”

“O que você quer que eu diga ? Parabéns pelo beijo ?”

“Não”

“Porque você está assim ? Ele te rejeitou ?”

“Não, ele me beijou de volta. Mas essa não é a questão”

“Então qual é a questão ?”

“Eu e você. Eu sei que nós nunca discutimos isso exatamente, eu tentei daquela vez que eu falei sobre a gente fugir junto para uma outra dimensão mas você me chamou de idiota e eu decidi melhor mudar de assunto. Mas eu sempre assumi que ia ser você e eu, romanticamente no fim. Mas aí tem Grant, com aquela atitude dele de eu-não-quero-gostar-de-você-mas-eu-faço-mesmo-assim-e-realmente-me-irrita, e os livros Peter Jenkins dele, e aquele sorriso dele que é tão difícil de aparecer mas que eu sempre consigo tirar dele”

Mellie respirou fundo. Ela queria dizer para Christopher que era muito arrogante da parte dele simplesmente assumir que um dia eles ficariam juntos, mas seria meio hipócrita da sua parte já que ela sentia o mesmo.

“Se você está aqui pra se desculpar eu tenho que te dizer agora que isso é idiota, nós não estamos juntos dessa maneira e você não me traiu ou algo assim. E sentimentos mudam as vezes, eu sou forte, eu posso aguentar”

“Mas meus sentimentos não mudaram. Eu não acho que você está entendo. Eu beijei ele e estou apaixonado por você. Eu quero te beijar e eu estou apaixonado por ele"

Mellie hesitou por um segundo e aí disse :

“Okay”

“Okay o que ?”

“Okay você pode me beijar”

Christopher sem perder tempo se levantou, e bem gentilmente trouxe seus lábios até os dela.

“Então ?” Mellie disse após o beijo terminar.

“Então o que ?” Christopher disse ainda meio sem ar.

“Você gostou ? Você ainda sente vontade de me beijar ?”

“Sim. Muito. Mas-”

“Você ainda quer beijar ele também”

“Sim, eu sinto muito. Eu sei que eu posso ser egocêntrico e difícil, mas eu não quero machucar ninguém, especialmente não vocês dois”

“Eu não me sinto machucada...olha Christopher eu não vou fingir que eu estou superanimada com você gostando dele mas eu também não me sinto triste, talvez se fosse outra pessoa que você gostasse mais eu estaria, mas se você gosta de nós dois da mesma maneira eu acho que estou bem com isso. Claro não é normal, mas nada sobre você jamais foi normal, o mesmo vale pra mim e pro Conrad, e acho que talvez nós poderíamos dividir você”

“Mesmo ?”

“Se o Conrad estiver okay com isso, eu acho que sim”

“Eu te amo tanto Deusa”

“Yeah eu sei, você não é exatamente sútil. Mas agora você devia ir embora, se pegarem um rapaz bêbado no meu dormitório a noite eu posso acabar sendo expulsa”

“Eu tenho certeza que eu conseguiria encantar qualquer monitor que aparecesse para deixar o assunto de lado, e isso sem nem usar magia, apenas com o meu charme natural. Apenas hoje eu descobri que duas pessoas diferentes estão apaixonadas por mim. Não me surpreenderia nenhum pouco se houverem dezenas de pessoas apaixonadas por mim, mas não se preocupe eu acho que dois é o meu limite” ele disse soando a cada palavra mais com o Christopher que ela conhecia e amava.

“Apaixonada por você ou não eu ainda acho que você é a criatura mais ridícula desse mundo e de todos os outros que existem. E eu tenho certeza que Conrad concordaria comigo nesse quesito”

“Yeah ele provavelmente concordaria”

Ele a beijou de novo. E houveram vários outros beijos antes dele retornar para o castelo Chrestomanci.


End file.
